Tea, Bagels, and Maybe A Kiss
by Demitri Ivanov
Summary: Bryan comes over to Shina’s apartment with bagels and tea, leading into a conversation and possibly something more. Bryan x Shina


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters to Bloody Roar. They rightfully belong to Hudson. However, the characters that are not part of the video game belong to me.

Summary: Bryan comes over to Shina's apartment with bagels and tea, leading into a conversation and possibly something more.

Pairings: Bryan x Shina

&&&&

During a busy Sunday morning, grunts were heard and a certain blonde zoanthrope was keeping count. Shina was doing reps by lifting up a bar with heavier sets of weights on each side. Normally would go for 100 lbs, but she was going for 250 lbs this time. She was working out in the nude, having sweat through all of her sports bras and gym shorts. Shina had been doing this for almost a month, and her muscles were bigger. So it was hard for her to fit into some of her own clothes, and Bryan brought some baggy clothes with him just in case. Her biceps were bulging that were almost to her father's current size, her six pack became more harder and noticeable, her legs were definitely as strong as Gado's, her back was extremely ripped, her bust was slightly bigger, and grew a few good inches like 5'7". That would be somewhere around Bryan's height. She thought about the younger Ohgami sibling, of how she became really close with him over the last couple of weeks. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Shina looked at the clock, placing the bar down quickly in its place and went to her bathroom. The spiky haired woman frantically looked for a towel, and only saw a soft white one. It was big enough to wrap her entire frame since it became much bigger and wider in length. Hearing the doorbell ring, she quickly wrapped it around her body and rushed to the door. Opening it with her free hand, she saw Bryan there with a package, with three cups of what smelt like tea in Styrofoam, and a bag of bagels on top of the package. "What's up?" She asked, panting slightly.

Bryan turned his gaze away from Shina, seeing some workout equipment everywhere in the living room. _'Maybe she was working out hard._' He thought in his mind. His green eyes turned to face his crush, blushing slightly. "Um, I was gonna tell you, Shina… That you had a package and I wanted to bring it in for you." He answered, smiling slightly and held out the box.

Shina's sky blue eyes moved to look at the box, and back up at Bryan. "Thanks, I guess…" She said, rubbing the back of her head. The older woman turned her attention onto Bryan, realizing he was still there and quickly made a gesture. "Come on in." She said, her tone sounding quick, but it looked like she wanted him to be his guest underneath her slight ordering nature.

The eighteen year old quickly nodded his head, following her in. He was about to shut the door, but Shina did it for him. He decided to go to the kitchen, since the living room looked like a mess. Sitting at a nearby seat, he placed the package down on Shina's table and looked around it. He saw her enter, seeing her cross her arms. He felt a bit shy and rubbed the flap of his Mets baseball cap. Quickly turning his head, he realized he had the bagels and three cups of tea with him. "Would you like some tea and bagels?" He offered, taking the cups of tea and bagels off the package. "Since I wasn't sure which tea you liked, bought green tea and regular tea, just in case." He explained.

Shina turned her head slightly, just to hide her blush and leaned against the right side of the frame. _'Wow, he really didn't have to do that… Still, he did buy me tea, which is my happen.'_ She thought with a small smile, straightening herself and walked over to the table. She sat across from him, taking the regular tea instead. "We'll split the green tea." She said, watching him smile gently, and her hand reached over to knock the baseball cap off. Shina once again ruffled his hair, messing up his hair and grinned, watching him struggle in a comical way from her strength.

The young zoanthrope felt Shina stop, shaking his head and straightened his hair, and placed his baseball cap back on. He watched her about to drink her tea, getting an idea. "So, you need me to do your laundry again?" He asked, looking up at her and waggled his eyebrows.

Just when Shina was about to drink, she baffled slightly and shifted uncomfortably. Damn it all for not getting the laundry done sooner! Bryan always knew how to keep his clothes organized, having been to Yugo's place. She didn't want to think about what Yugo was like, but he and Kenji were the cleanest out of the three brothers. She covered it up with her serious tone, looking at him in her tough tomboy way. "What makes you think I need your help with laundry?" She asked, sounding independent.

"Well, you asked me to come over on Sundays so we could do our laundry together…" Bryan started, and finally decided to reveal something. "And I notice you have a towel around your body, each indicates you've once again been working out a lot." He finished with a slight grin.

Shina narrowed her eyes slightly, becoming an icy blue and quickly returned to her lighter tone, closing them and sighed in defeat. "You caught me, kid." She confessed, turning them back on Bryan. "I gotta admit you got a sharp eye." She complimented, giving out a hint.

Bryan blushed, casting his green eyes down at his cup of tea and made a grab for it to take a sip. He knew what Shina was talking about, being an eagle did have its good moments. "Thanks, I guess… How about we have breakfast first, and then get started on the laundry." He suggested.

Shina finally took a long sip of her tea and gave a thumb's up before pulling the cup away from her moist lips. "Sounds like a plan to me." She said, smiling gently in front of the young surfer.

Bryan took a bite of his plain bagel, swallowing the soft bread. His eyes secretly gazed at Shina, admiring her sculpt figure. He hesitantly moved his hand, making its way towards Shina's free hand and placed it on top of hers. A blush crept onto his cheeks again, looking up to see the leopard's reaction.

Shina looked down at the young eagle's hand on top of her own, feeling the same way as Bryan was. The proud mercenary was embarrassed, feeling like a schoolgirl with a crush on some cute guy. Her light blue eyes turned to face Bryan's face, seeing him hiding it shyly underneath his baseball cap. _'He's so bold…And yet he's so shy. He's definitely the complete opposite of Yugo._' She thought, chuckling slightly and moved her free hand to touch Bryan's cheek, cupping it gently. "You're quite bold there, kid." She said, smiling again in front of the young eagle zoanthrope.

Bryan's smile brightened, his green eyes sparkling slightly. "Thanks, Shina… I just wasn't sure if you'd allow it. I mean I thought you'd crush my hand if I touched your hand." He said honestly. It was true that Shina was strong and wouldn't let anyone invade her personal space.

Shina let go of Bryan's hand, standing up and walking around the table. The towel-cladded mercenary pulled up a chair close to the brunette, being close to him again. "Bryan… Ever since you arrived in Japan, I always thought you were gonna be some judgmental guy who probably wanted to get into my pants…" She started to talk. "… However, you proved me wrong. You turned out to be someone's long lost brother, who felt passionate about life, others around you, good sense of morals and… You're so selfless, putting aside your needs and helping others you don't know, just to see them happy." Shina finished her sentence, instantly clinging to Bryan by wrapping her strong arms around him.

Bryan did the same, hugging her close and rubbed her back soothingly. He pulled back a bit at arms length. "Shina, I'll admit I may point out some of your faults when your training, but you are a great fighter. You're not just some tomboy with an attitude… To me, you're a strong, independent, and strong-heartened woman. I think you do want to be loved, by someone who accepts you for who you are not just as a mercenary… But as a person." He said softly, pressing his forehead against hers.

Shina leaned in to kiss Bryan, making the first move. The feline liked how he described her, but she just wanted to be held. Even when she was a young girl, her father always comforted her when they were alone. It was a way to show their soft side, since the Gado family had an image to live up to… Well, mostly Shina, but her father was always passionate about those who accepted his help. _'Kid, thank you, for everything… You definitely have your brother's big heart._' She thought in her mind.

Bryan was shocked at first that Shina made the first move. However, he accepted the warm kiss and welcomed it. It was like he imagined, feeling the emotions of Shina's rebellious attitude, her tough exterior, courageous fighting skills, and her hidden feminine side made up from the feline's kiss. His right hand moved up, running it through Shina's spiky blonde hair. He also moaned gently, feeling a bit of warm from the twenty two year old's muscular body. The young bird pulled back, breathing heavily and looked into Shina's eyes. "… We should get started on that laundry." He reminded, smiling slightly.

Shina let out a laugh, shaking her head. Well, at least Bryan did have one thing in common with Yugo; they both had one-tracked minds. "Oh my God, you're just like Yugo!" She managed to say, holding Bryan close to keep her balance. Yugo's one-track mind caused him trouble, but Bryan's was different. He seemed to pick the right moment to say such things, but he said them in a remindful manner in a cute way. She calmed down a bit, looking at the younger surfer and smiled. "Your right, let's get started." She agreed.

Bryan grinned slightly, standing up and taking Shina's hand. He helped her up, and pulled her off to get her laundry. Then one more reminder crept into his mind, turning around to face Shina again. "Oh yeah, Shina, I wanted to say that I love you." He said quickly, kissing her cheek.

Shina was surprised by the young boy's response, but she nodded and knocked his baseball cap off again. "I love you too, kid." She responded, ruffling his hair and would never get tired of it. This was definitely going to be an interesting relationship.

&&&&

Author's note: At first I was going to make this a long fic, but I decided to make it a short one. There's an old interest that got me back into a certain anime and I'm gonna concentrate on that. However, the Bloody Roar series will always be my favorite video game! Anyway, hope you all enjoy the fic. Please read and review when you get the chance.


End file.
